Lollypop
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: KIDXOC KIDXOC LEMON ONE SHOT when may goes to kids house as a punishment what will happen? if you like kenny from south park anime stlye please check out my KennyXOC one shot PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW KIDXOC REVIEW ON BOTH ONE SHOTS


~May-Ling pov~  
"*Sigh*" I sighed I was laying on my dad desk  
"May could you do me a favor and get off my desk" Dad asked I was using my magic to make a pencil float in mid-air I sighed again  
"Dad I'm bored" I whined he sighed  
"Look stay here I need to get a book for dissecting" he said yes my father is Stein weird right?  
"How interesting father" I comment I felt him smirk he rolled off in his chair  
"lolly, lolly, lollypop" I whisper a watermelon flavor popped in my mouth  
'mmmm' I smiled  
"Nice" I heard a voice my eyes snapped open to see the young reaper I eyed him I sat up straight eyeing him he had that cute smirk on his face l slowly remove the lollypop from my mouth my eyes never leaving his gaze I saw his cheek flushed as my tongue flick the tip of the lollypop sucking on it and making pop noises  
"What do ya need Kid-kun?" I asked in a flirty tone he shook his head  
"I'm here to see Professor Stein, but I see he is not present so I'll that my leave" I grabbed his wrist before he left he looked at me  
"So you don't want to see me?" I asked I got up and walked to him wrapped my arms around his neck bring my mouth to his ear  
"why don't we have some fun?" I whisper in his ear and blew in it he got goosebumps he pulled away clearing his throat with a blush gracing his face I eyed him  
"Um there is nowhere in hell will I have 'fun' with a asymmetrical person like yourself' he smirked he was really pushing my buttons  
"Well screw you!" I shouted his smirk deepen  
"At least a screw is symmetrical" he comment back  
"you should talk about symmetrical you have 3 lines on one part of your head but not on the other!" I shot back he had a OCD mental break down  
"Your right I'm garbage filthy dirty disguising garbage!" he shouted crying on the floor in a feudal position I sweat drop then dad came in  
"What happen here?" he asked  
"nothing new Kid just having a OCD moment" I answer shrugging dad gave me that look  
"do I have to?" I whines he nodded I sighed and walked over to kid I kneel down and poke his shoulder  
"hey kid I'm sorry" I said  
"your lying may!" he shouted I sighed  
"Fine I'm sorry what else do you want me to say?" I asked  
"You can help him make his house more symmetrical" I heard dad I turn to him with the wtf look  
"Yes, that would be a perfect punishment" I heard kid  
"No no no no NO!I will lose it if I stay in his house!" I shouted pulling my glossy gray hair  
"Now, now May it wont be that bad" dad said I gave him another wtf look  
"This is kid we are talking about of course its bad!" I shouted I like scratch that love Kid but going to his house will drive me nuts!  
"Ok then she will do your homework for the past 2 months" dad said his glasses flashing all creepy like  
"What time should I be there?" I asked standing up straight I heard dad chuckle  
"You are going to spend the night" he added I groaned  
"Fine lets go OCD dude" I grabbed his arm dragging him to the front of the school I whistle for my broom 5 sec later my broom came up in front of us I got on sideways Kid just stood there I looked at him  
"Are you getting on?" I asked  
"But it will not be s-  
"Say symmetrical and I will make you to an 8 ball" I hissed  
"It wouldn't be…similar" he looped hole I glared at him  
"Just get on and I don't know what's not symmetrical about getting on a broom" I said he got on  
"And hold tight" I took off in super speed  
"WWWHHHAAAAAOOOO!" I shouted I made little loops in the sky  
~off the broom~  
"Don't ever do that again" kid gasp I shrugged and walked in his house it was symmetrical I walked to his room and it was also symmetrical I sighed I sat on the bed and laid on my back  
"now what?" I asked he sat down next to me with a smile  
"What you smiling at?" I asked he shrugged then he got on top of me I blushed  
"K-Kid what are you doing?" I asked he just looked at me then he attacked my neck I moaned but I bite my lower lip  
"Don't hide that beautiful sound from me" he order I blushed he kissed my lips I was in complete shock but never the less kiss back I ran my hands in his hair his tongue forces its way in it intertwined with my I turn my head to the side to deepen the kiss we broke for air a string of saliva kept us connected I flipped him over and attacked his neck he moaned I loved it I wanted to hear more  
"M-May" he stutter I grid my clit with his dick he moaned I moaned in his neck I left a red mark on it I sat on his hard rock dick I saw his eyes it held lust I saw my eyes reflect through his and it also showed lust he flipped me over he sat out my waist, but not putting a lot of pressure he ripped my shirt off showing my c 36 cup breast in a black lace bra I blushed and cover myself with my arms looking the other way I felt hands on my arms  
"Don't hide them from me" he said he pulled my arms over my head I blushed harder he licked the middle of my cleavage I moaned at how good it felt he trace down to he meet the hem of my bra he glared at it he went behind and skillfully remove the bra with one hand he pulled up next to him smirking a through it to the side of the room, I gasp in surprise when his mouth connect with my nipple he suck on it like a infant he grabbed the other a massaging it I moaned louder I gasp for air his tongue swirled around my hard rock nipple and his fingers pinched my other nipple sending me off the edge I arched my chest closer into his mouth  
"Kid, mh that's feel s-so good" I moaned out he smirked he removed his mouth from my breast and smirked up to me  
"At what?" he asked I blushed  
"A-At f-fucking me" I answer he smirked he licked down from my chest past my navel to the hem of my pants he quickly removed it and my panties he licked his lips then I sat up in surprise when he shot his tongue through my folds licking every inch I wrapped my legs around his head moaning louder and louder he unwrapped my legs and spit at my clit I gasp he spit at it again and resume licking it clean  
K-Kid I-I'm coming" I stutter out he hummed as his answer he bit on my clit then I felt my climax  
"KID!" I shouted my juice spilled all over his tongue then I felt pain shot up he enter a finger in me then another and a third one, it hurt he pumped in and out quickly I tossed my head side to side then I felt kids lips on my I can taste myself it turn me on more he pulled away  
"Sh, its ok, its ok" he told me I nodded he remove his fingers I flipped him over I was on top I removed his tops and bottoms, but his boxers. I licked my way from his chest to the hem of his boxer I slowly removed it with my teeth skimming him from time to time he moaned and groaned I pulled it all the way done and his dick stood tall and proud I eyed it  
"It wont bite" he teased I grinned and I lick the tip of his cock and flicked it with my tongue like I did earlier with the lollypop, I licked the side of his tasty dick then I took him all in I bobbed my head slowly my teeth skimming him he moaned.  
"M-may s-stop teasing m-me" he moaned out I bobbed my head faster and faster his moaning got louder and louder I rubbed my folds from being horny again  
"May~" he moaned out as white subsist came and dripped into my mouth some dripped down my chin I licked my lips clean and his member as well I got back up he flipped me over  
"I want a lollypop" he demanded I nodded  
"Lolly, lolly lollypop" I whispered and green apple flavor lollypop appear in his hands he unwrap it and he brought it down past my thigh to my clit and he shoved it in there  
"AAAAHHH!" I SCREAM in pleasure and pain he pumped it in and out, he moved it around in different direction, I buck my hip onto the sweet treat he twisted it around it inside I moaned out, till I reached my climax he pulled out the lollypop and suck/lick the juice off clean he pop it in my mouth as I taste a bit of myself still on, I moaned as I suck the flavor of me and green apple off. He remove the lollypop from my mouth a threw it somewhere in his room my eyes half lidded panting very heavily, then he grabbed my hips he ready himself he looked at me I nodded slowly he bend down to my left ear  
"Its going to hurt, I cant promise you that it will be gentle" he gasped in my ear, I held his shoulders tightly I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes tightly I nodded  
"o-ok I'm ready" I told him he then he slam into me I gasp eyes wide open  
"AAAAAHHH!" I shouted in pure pain tears rolled down my cheek he kissed them away  
"Sh, sh its ok" he said he rub my cheek with his thumb he stood still for a while  
"Do you want to stop?" he asked I shook my head no he nodded after 4 minutes  
"ok you can move" I told he slowly pumped out and in  
"Faster" I demeaned he nodded he went faster than the pain subside quickly and it turn to pleasure I moaned he went faster and deeper I gripped his shoulders scratching him I sat up wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist he gripped me from ass as he pumped in and out as a pattern I felt myself coming  
"Faster deeper!" I begged he obeyed I was close  
"Kid please~" I moaned then he stop  
"Please what?" he smirked I groaned  
"Please, please-  
"Please what May?" he teased  
"PLEASE FUCKING ME AND MAKE ME CUM!" I shouted he smirked he slam right back it I felt myself coming  
"AAAhh KID~! I moaned  
"May~" he moaned at then with one more thrust I came  
"KID!" I Shouted he was still going not reaching his climax after about 5 thrust he came  
"May~!" he moaned he laid on the bed on top off me he kissed my cheek, lips, nose and forehead, he slip out of me and laid down next to me panting heavily I hugged him he brought a cover over us and hugged me  
"I love you May" he said still panting stroking my cheek I smiled  
"I love you too" I smiled up at him he gave me a kiss  
"Even though I am not symmetrical?" I asked playfully he chuckle  
"Even though you're not symmetrical" he answer I kissed him again and laid my head on his chest going to a deep slumber  
~2 months later~  
its been 2 months since that lovely night kid and me are dating and happily at that, but I felt sick and I had weird cravings and I gain some weight I was with soul, black star and crona-nii(she consider him as a brother) at the park eating ice cream I had every flavor with peanut butter and pickle topping how about that for a topper  
"May are you sure you ok?" Soul asked I smiled  
"Yep" I prepply said  
"Why?" I asked  
"Well you been…odd" he answer unsure of his answer  
"How?" I asked  
"Well-  
"You have weird food cravings" Crona-nii said  
"And you getting FAT!" black star shouted I glared at him and smack him upside his head  
"Fuck you Star!" I shouted Crona-nii and Soul chuckle  
"Why is this funny I just don't know how to deal with it" Crona-nii said I smiled and hugged him  
"You can deal with anything Crona-nii~" I encourage he nodded and flinched from time to time  
"So have you throw up lately?" Soul asked I nodded  
"Only in the morning" I answer  
"Well it doesn't have to take a rocket scientists, but a cool guy like myself to know your pregnant" soul said bluntly, but slightly amused I dropped my ice cream all 15 flavors  
"WHAT?" I shouted  
"Yep, you throw up, check, you have food craving, check and you are gaining weight, check next mood swings" Soul listed I looked shocked  
"Well I don't have mood swings so HA!" I shouted he shrugged  
"Hey May" I heard a voice I broke down crying  
"Why are you yelling I have done nothing wrong!" I cried I looked up to see it was kid  
"What?" he asked I glare at him  
"Fine be that way!" I shouted  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked I smiled and hugged him  
"I love you kid" I cheered  
"What's wrong with you?" I heard him say my eyes widen I turn to soul  
"That doesn't prove anything!" I shouted pointing at him and walked off  
'I need to take a test' I thought  
~Skip in the bathroom waiting for test~  
I sat in the bathroom floor fiddling with my fingers waiting I get my answer in 5 minutes but it feels like 5 hours! Then I heard a beep sound I looked down at the test with my eyes closed then I open them slowly I drop the test to the floor  
~At the park~  
I sat on the park waiting for kid I hung my head down  
'what if he doesn't want it?' I thought I shook my head  
'no I can't think like that he loves me' I told myself  
"May?" I heard Kid voice I looked up my eyes blood shot red from the crying he panic  
"May-ling, what' wrong?" he asked I looked up at him  
"Kid you love me right?" I asked he nodded  
"Yes, very, very much" he answer he wiped the tears away I looked away  
"What's wrong?" he asked he kissed my hands I sniffed  
"Kid this is not easy to say" I told him he turn my chin gentle and kissed me he pulled away looking In my eyes  
"I can handle it" he said he kissed me again I pulled away and held his hand  
"Um, how would you like to be a father?" I asked his eyes widen  
"Well, um, May I don't know what to say" he said I held my head low  
"Oh" I got up to run, but something grabbed my hand  
"But I am willing to try" I heard him say my eyes widen I looked back at him he had a smile  
"R-Really?" I stutter he nodded  
"Yes, I will love you and the baby no matter what" he said pulling me to a hug I smiled  
"Even if we are not symmetrical?" I asked he chuckle  
"Even if you both are not symmetrical" I smiled and kissed him ever since that day I been with kid he wouldn't let me do anything I couldn't pick up a piece of paper without him spazzing out about how I will hurt the baby its been 7 months I was due any day I was in maka/soul apartment we were having a mini party  
"I am going to be the coolest god father this world has ever seen" Soul said  
"No I am I'm the biggest star around that baby will love me more then you!" Star shouted  
"I never had a godchild/nephew, I-I think I can deal with this" crona-nii comment I giggled yes Soul, Black Star and Crona-nii are the god parents Maka rolled her eyes  
"Please I wouldn't be happy of being a godparent of that thing" she comment I glared at her I pinned her to the ground  
"Listen here Maka just because you don't like me doesn't me you can drag my baby in this do I make myself clear?" I asked with venom in every word she nodded slowly then I felt a contraction and liquid ran down my legs  
"Um May we have a bathroom for a reason" Soul said trying to be a smart ass  
"Idiot her water just broke" Maka said kid helped me up with Soul and Stars help they put me on soul motorcycle to the infirmary  
~in the infirmary~  
I have been in labor for 6 hours and it killed me now I was giving birth kid held my hand  
"OH MY GOD WHEN THIS IS DONE I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN LABOR FOR 6 HOURS!" I shouted at kid  
"Push!" Dad said yes this was an awkward moment for me I pushed harder  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I shouted pushing and squeezing the life from his hand  
"I know I know!" he groaned  
"One last push May!" dad order I gave in all the strength I had left and push the sucker out soon the room was filled with a baby cry I smiled but then felt another contraction  
"oh looks like we have another all right May Push!" dad said I sighed and pushed for another 10 minutes and the room was fill with another baby cry  
"Congrates you have a boy and a girl" Dad said handing me my son he had black hair and the three lines on his right side of his head and Kid my daughter she had gray hair and the white line on her left side of her head  
"They are perfect" I heard kid  
"So what's their names?" dad asked I looked at my son he open his eyes to have the same color as his father I smiled  
"Little boy death Jr" I answer dad nodded  
"And your daughter?"  
"Hina" Kid answer I nodded I kissed Jr on his head hearing him giggled I looked at my daughter she had Kid's golden eyes and my son had my chestnut eyes, soon everyone gather around seeing my new born babies, I heard Kid clear his throat  
"Um now that I got all your attentions" he said he gave Hina to Soul  
"Hey there Hina I'm your cool uncle/godfather Soul" he said I giggled soul wanted the title uncle as well  
I pay attention back to kid he grabbed my hand and got on one knee my eyes tear up knowing what was happening next  
"May-ling will you marry me?" he asked if I could move I would have pounced on him from the spot I nodded  
"Yes!" I shouted everyone awed I gave the baby to Crona-nii who smiled at the baby  
"Hey there little guy" he smiled at Jr I hugged kid bring him to a kiss I just knew everything was going to be great after this day


End file.
